Not So Bad
by Trenzalore
Summary: James annoys Lily and Sirius cheers her up. One-shot.


"Lily," James whined stretching out her name to make it sound longer then it was. "Why not? Please?"

The girl mentioned rounded to face her enemy. "Potter, why would I ever want to go out with you? I don't care if it is Christmas or not!" she said before he could say it. "Just please Potter for the sake of Christmas, leave me be!" The redheaded girl ran towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

Lily stormed into the common room during, upset about what Potter had done this time. She looked around and saw Sirius sitting by the fire.

"Lily-flower," he began seeing the anger on her face. "What's a matter?"

"I'm not in the mood, Black. Leave me alone." She started off towards the girl's dormitory.

"You're not getting away that easily, Evans." Sirius caught up to her in a few strides and grabbed her wrist.

Lily struggled to get her wrist free, failing in the end. Sighing she looked him straight in the eyes. "Black, I'm not in the mood for this. Let. Me. Go."

All her efforts just made him chuckle. "Why I would never let you go when you are upset. Now come on and tell me what's going on." He towed her over to the couch throwing his arm over her shoulders so she couldn't get away.

"Why don't you ask the insufferable toe-rag you know so well." She huffed.

"Oh, come on, he's not so bad. Well, not to his friends, anyway." He looked at her with humor in his eyes. He smirked and looked at her in the eyes.

"Why do you look like you've just pulled the greatest prank ever?" worry crept into her voice.

"Oh, no reason, I just thought of a way to cheer you up." The smirk on his face grew into a full blown grin.

Lily's eyes grew wide. "No!" She jumped off of the couch and was trying to get away from him. "No, Black you will not do anything." Sirius stood up on the couch pointing both of their wands at her. "How did you get my wand?!"

"Oh, Evans I have my ways. Now, what would cheer you up? Oh I know!" suddenly Lily was on the side of the couch laughing like a mad woman.

"Sirius! Stop it…now! Please!" The laughing girl managed to say in-between laughs. "Remus! Peter! Potter! Someone stop this git and help me!"

Remus appeared on the top of the stairs and saw Sirius laughing like a madman on the couch in a ball with their wands and Lily on the floor screaming bloody murder in between laughs.

"What in the world is going on down here?" his brow crinkling in confusion.

The laughing girl got up after a few tries and threw her arms around Remus to keep balance. "That…that…git—"

"I am not!"

"Sh…shut it. He…put a…ti—tickleing charm…on me." Remus started laughing like she just told him the greatest joke in the world.

"Brilliant! Padfoot! Ow! That was uncalled for!" Lily had smacked him on the arm. "Fine!" he took off the charm on her.

Still laughing she went over to Sirius and smacked him on the head over and over again. That is when James walks in.

"Oi! Padfoot! Moony! You up?!" James shouted as he opened up the portrait.

"Jamessie! Help me!" Padfoot screamed as Lily kept hitting him.

Lily smacked his head. "Give me back my wand and I'll stop!"

James looked around the room and saw Remus leaning on the back of an armchair for support whilst laughing his head off, Lily whacking Sirius with a book while he was making his way toward James begging for help.

"What the bloody hell happened here while I was gone?"

Lily whacked Sirius again on his back then looked up at James. "A lot. Now tell your friend to give me back my wand!"

This went on for a few more minutes before Remus and James decided to go to bed. Right before Lily and Sirius went up the stairs to their separate dorms Lily gave Sirius a hug.

"What is this for?" He asked as he returned the hug.

She pulled away from the hug. "For cheering me up."

"Uhh, you're welcome? Not really sure what I did."

"'Night, Black." Were Lily's last words of the night as she went into her dorm forgetting what Potter did to get her so worked up about and thinking to herself; 'maybe Potter and Black aren't so bad after all.'


End file.
